Various standards are utilized for terrestrial digital television (DTV) transmission and reception. For example, in the United States, the DTV standard is specified in the ATSC standard, in Europe the DTV standard is specified in the DVB-T standard, in Japan the DTV standard is specified in the ISDB-T standard and in China the DTV standard is specified in the CDMB-T standard. The CDMB-T standard utilizes a 4QAM-NR constellation mapping. 4QAM-NR constellation mapping is a combination of a 4-level quadrature amplitude modulation (4QAM) with Nordstom-Robinson (NR) coding.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.